This invention relates to fuel gas, in particular fuel gas for cooking purpose, and an apparatus for generating the same.
Fuel conventionally used in cookers, such as town gas, natural gas and LPG (liquefied petroleum gas) etc. has good ignition characteristics and provides complete combustion. On the other hand, it can cause suffocation or toxic effects and has an explosive inflammability. Thus, any carelessness in using or in handling, e.g. in storage or transportation, of the conventional fuel gas may cause accidents such as toxication, explosion and fire. However liquid fuel gives rise to ignition problems due to its higher flash point and also may be subject to incomplete combustion due to its incomplete vaporization, thus causing poor combustion efficiency and pollution of the air.